Parfois il y a des journées sans
by Lii-chan57
Summary: Ben... Le titre dit tout. UA.


Titre : Parfois il y a des journées "sans"...

Auteur : Lii-chan57

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino (sauf le concierge =') )

Note : Bonne lecture !

Bêtalectrice : Sednareinedeseaux (désolée Lii... fallait que je m'incruste xD...)

* * *

-Biip…Biip…BANG !

'Aah…le bruit du réveil qui s'écrase contre le mur ! Quelle douce mélodie !'

Voilà exactement ce que pensait Allen Walker, un lycéen dont la vie banale l'exécrait au plus au point…A vrai dire, se lever tous les jours a 7h pour aller participer en cours, c'était pas trop réjouissant. Et avoir des cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une main bizarre n'aidait en rien au lycée, surtout si vous voulez vous faire accepter…

Ce fut sur ces pensées joyeuses que notre jeune homme se retourna comme une masse dans son lit et se rendormit, non sans s'être promis que ce ne seraient que « 5-petites-minutes-j'vous-en-supplie-mon-Dieu-j'suis-crevé ».

Quand bien même, son corps, lui, se foutait que ce soit 5 minutes ou une heure, il fallait qu'il se repose.

Et ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que son cher colocataire, j'ai nommé Lavi, s'enquit de lui, se demandant bien pourquoi son cadet ne s'était toujours pas levé sachant qu'il était 9h du matin et que celui-ci avait cours…

'Comme c'est étrange…peut être qu'il s'est rendormi ?' pensa le borgne avec la vitesse d'un escargot au réveil.

- Allen, magne ton train, il est 9h et t'es pas encore levé ! cria-t-il alors.

- Hein ? grogna l'ours des caverne sous son oreiller, toujours aussi endormi.

Le temps de réaction ne se fit cependant pas attendre :

- QUOI ? 9h DU MATIN ? MAIS POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT AVANT ? brailla Allen, émergeant de son réconfortant sommeil, affolé et à moitié en train de s'habiller.

- Ben, parce que je dormais aussi. J'commence à 10h j'te rappelle ! lui lança Lavi d'un ton moqueur.

- Rah ! C'est pas juste ! Y'a seulement ceux qui foutent rien qu'on de bons horaires !

Passant a toute vitesse dans la salle de bain histoire de ne pas paraître trop mal coiffé, ce qui était un tantinet raté (d'après Lavi), l'albinos se saisit de son sac et sortit à toute vitesse de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son aîné.

- Ah~ ! Mais attends ! Et ton petit déjeuné ? lui cria celui-ci, un peu tard étant donné que l'autre avait déjà enfourché sa bicyclette et fonçait a toute allure vers son lycée.

'Ah vraiment, quelle poisse ! J'ai un contrôle en plus !' se maudit Allen, toujours sur sa bicyclette, avec laquelle il avait faillit se faire renverser et écraser un chat il n'y avait même pas deux minutes.

Arrivant enfin devant le portail de son prestigieux lycée, il s'arrêta, descendit en trombe du pauvre engin et se mit a courir vers le garage à vélo lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta :

- Hum ! Alors monsieur Walker, encore en retard ? fit le concierge avec un sourire a vous donner froid dans le dos.

- Ha ha ha ! Oui, j'suis vraiment désolé ! lança Allen avec un sourire à moitié grimace, en reculant vers les bâtiments.

Il fallait a tout prix qu'il rejoigne sa salle de classe avant que le concierge ne lui demande…

- Où étiez-vous ?

…Trop tard. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Allen commença a toute vitesse :

- Vous savez en ce moment, j'me sens pas trop bien et ma radio est défectueuse…

- Eh bien, faites la réparer. Ceci dit, devrais-je comprendre que vous avez raté le réveil, monsieur Walker ? fit le vieux en interrompant l'albinos dans sa tirade.

- Hum, oui monsieur, répondit honteusement le concerné, se promettant de ne plus jamais essayer de redormir 5 minutes. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois aller en cours, poursuivit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement sans un regard pour le grincheux de service.

Et c'est à la vitesse de l'éclair, ou presque, qu'il se rendit en classe, où des rires et des applaudissement l'accueillirent tandis que le professeur le remettait à sa place, mécontent qu'on vienne le déranger pendant une interrogation.

Rejoignant sa table habituelle une belle teinte vermillon aux joues, il découvrit avec horreur que certaines places avaient changé et notamment celle de sa voisine. Enfin, son ancienne voisine ; Lenalee Lee, et accessoirement sa meilleure amie.

Maintenant se tenait là son pire ennemi, c'est à dire (vous vous en doutez tous !) Yû Kanda, qui le considérait avec un rictus moqueur. Bref, autant dire qu'il se foutait ouvertement de la gueule d'Allen.

- Alors, Moyashi, on connaît pas le réveil ? lança-t-il dans un souffle, son interrogation déjà terminée a côté de lui.

Lançant un regard plus que noir au kendoka, Allen s'assit, s'empara de sa trousse et attendit quelques minutes que le professeur daigne lui donner un sujet. Cependant, le concerné n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde, c'est pourquoi l'albinos leva la main, s'attirant encore les foudres du fonctionnaire.

- Que ce passe-t-il, monsieur Walker ? Vous avez oublié votre oreiller ? demanda ironiquement son sensei, reprovoquant des rires.

- Pas du tout monsieur. Je me demandais si vous auriez l'amabilité de me donner un sujet s'il vous plaît, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que vous dormiez aussi le jour de la rentrée ! J'avais signalé, apparemment durant votre sieste, que tout retard lors d'une interrogation méritait un zéro, assena le professeur avec un magnifique rictus dévoilant des dents jaunes.

Le teint d'Allen passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

- Eh bien, eh bien, vous nous faites le cercle chromatique des couleurs ? lança le malheureux, s'attirant les ennuis, étant donné que le caractère du maudit passa d' «Allen white » à « Allen dark ».

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je serais vous, j'arrêterais de fumer monsieur, commença Allen 'dark', vos dents sont en train de pourrir.

Le sourire du professeur s'évanouit.

- Ou si vous n'y arrivez pas, arrêtez au moins de sourire, nos yeux s'en porteront mieux ! finit Allen, toujours en mode 'dark', un sourire sadique sur le visage, signifiant sans doute « si-tu-rajoutes-quoi-que-ce-soit-je-te-fais-bouffer-tes-putains-de-cours-et-je-te-lynche-bute-découpe-par-petit-bout-si-tu-oses-dire-autre-chose ».

La salle de classe explosa de rire, et, heureusement pour Allen, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la pause de 10h. Bizarrement, le professeur s'en alla à toute vitesse, le visage crispé de fureur.

- Eh bien, tu t'es défoulé, Allen ! lança une voix douce derrière l'interpellé.

- Ah ! Lenalee ! Bonjour ! Ca va ? demanda celui-ci, tandis que son ventre grognait.

- Moi oui, mais ton estomac a l'air de souffrir !

- Ha ha ! Oui ! sourit le maudit.

- En parlant de ça, on mange ensemble ce midi ? demanda la chinoise.

Ce fut là qu'il s'en rendit compte. Non seulement, il n'avait pas mangé ce matin mais…Il n'avait pas prit non plus de bentô. Ahuri, il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux.

- Allen-kun, tu va bien ? s'inquiéta celle ci.

- NOOOON ! hurla celui ci avec désespoir. J'AI OUBLIE MON BENTOOOOO !

Car oui, pour Allen Walker, oublier son bentô signifie mourir de faim. Et c'est a moitié mort que notre albinos finit sa 'terrible' journée.

Parfois, dans la vie, il a des jours 'avec' et d'autres jours 'sans'... Même si la plupart sont des jours 'sans'.

**FIN**


End file.
